Snapshots A to Z
by now you see me
Summary: Because, sometimes, that's all life is. A collection of 1 sentence to 1 paragraph moments in the life out our favorite group of 12. Taiora, Jomi, Daiken if you want it to be


Uh... I got bored, and these are fun.

b..d..b..d..b..d

**Annoying**

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Tai, stop." Sora said, without looking up.

"Why should I?" Tai snorted, and tossed the soccer ball at the wall again.

_Thump_

"Because, Tai, it's annoying."

"Oh, this is _annoying_ you?"

_Thump_

"Taichi," Sora still hadn't looked up from her book, "Do that again and I pop that stupid ball and shove it down your throat."

There was not another thump for quite a while.

**Boys**

"Yolei, Kari, it's time we had a very important conversation." Mimi stated.

The two girls exchanged looks. "About what?"

Sora cleared her throat. "About boys."

Yolei and Kari's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. We are having 'the talk'."

**Claustrophobic**

"Shh...Calm down, Codes. Breath, kid, breath!"

"J-Joe...The walls are closing in!"

"No! No, they're not! It's all in your head, Cody!"

Joe had never felt more helpless.

He could only hope the mechanics could fix the elevator fast...

**Door**

Matt's fist collided again and again with the hard wood of the door. He pounded it and pounded it, putting all his waning strength into every blow.

He didn't stop when his knuckles started bleeding. He didn't stop when his finger nails began to tear off.

He could hear them. On the other side of this door, they were all screaming in pain. His friends.

And he couldn't do a dam thing about it.

**Egg**

Tai gazed up in opened mouthed shock.

"Davis, you really..."

The younger boy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

"But...How..."

"I honestly have no idea..."

"I didn't think that was_ possible_!"

"Neither did I!"

Both continued to gaze up.

They _still _don't know how Davis managed to get scrambled eggs on the ceiling...

**Forgiveness**

In the middle of a vast digital desert, a boy knelt. Sunrays danced off his black hair and scorched his ghostly pale skin. He was motionless on his knees, his eyes closed, his moth moving in silent prayer.

On a dune behind him, another boy stood. He was soon joined by a girl with long, purple hair.

"He's been there all day?"

"Yup." the boy answered.

"Has he moved?"

"Nope."

"Has he eaten?"

"Nope."

There was a moment of silence, than,

"Why doesn't he understand!" the girl snapped. "It's been two years today. We all forgive him. Wormmon forgives him. Heck, even Cody forgives him, Davis!"

"I know." he sighed. "The problem is that he doesn't forgive himself." they looked out at the form of Ken.

"I don't think he ever will."

**Go!**

"Just go, Joe!"

"No, I can't! She'll laugh in my face!"

"Joe! Now!"

"But-"

"Go, or I'll tell Michel to make his move on her!"

Joe's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Matt smirked. "Try me."

The older boy took a deep breath.

"Hay, Mimi?" He called, hiding the heart-shaped candy box behind his back.

**Home**

"IZZY!"

Izzy Izumi soon found himself crushed under about 11 hugs at once.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did anything hurt you?"

Tai and Matt were questioning him furiously. Sora and Joe were both mother hen-ing him to death. Cody stood to the side, looking relieved.

Yes, after being stuck in the Digital World for a month…

It was so, _so_ good to be home.

**Ice Cream**

Yolei always had ice cream in her house. That was one perks of having a family owned convince store.

So whenever Kari was feeling down and depressed or was just sick of everything, she would go there and know that there was always an open ear and a bowl of rocky road waiting for her.

**Jam**

"You sure this is all you have?"

"Heh…Yeah. Dad hasn't gone shopping in a while…"

TK and Matt stared forlornly at a single jar of jam, wondering how on_ earth_ they were going to make dinner with just that.

**Kite**

Davis's mind was like a kite. It flew with the wind and did what it pleased.

That's why his friends were there. To keep him grounded.

**Lost**

A kendo stick slipped out of a boys hand and clattered to the floor.

"I lost." He muttered.

"Cody?"

Said boy looked up to see his neighbor and longtime friend standing above him.

"I…I _lost_…I just wanted to win…For him…"

And with that, Cody launched himself into Yolei's arms, and let her hold him while he cried.

**Math**

Tai was a rising soccer player who always said too much.

Matt was a budding rock star who couldn't get along with his band.

Mimi was a spoiled pre-Madonna.

Sora was a kind hearted, insecure mother figure.

Izzy was an ant-social computer nerd.

Joe was a pessimistic doctor in training.

Kari was an angel who was much too perfect for her own good.

TK was a heavily burdened seraph.

Yolei had her heart in the right place, but couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Cody was a shy, serious martial artist.

Davis was hot headed, noisy, and everyone's friend.

And Ken was an ex tyrant with a dark past and an uncertain future.

Alone, they were a bunch of misfits.

But add them all together, and you had an unbreakable team.

Wasn't math great?

**Nut**

"STOP!"

Four pairs of eyes snapped to the door, where a very confused looking Matt stood. He slowly took in the seen in front of him.

The ground was littered with a thin layer of shells, with the occasional whole peanut thrown in as well. Davis's hand was pulled back, preparing to wing a handful of cashews at TK. TK's hat was filled with pistachios, and lay forgotten on the couch. Cody hid behind said couch, while Ken stood in the middle of the room, using a pillow as a shield. All four boys had shells and macadamias stuck to their hair and clothes.

Matt let out a long, slow breath, and brought his fingers up to his temples.

"Do I even want to _know_?"

They all slowly shook their heads.

"Alright then."

**Opposites**

Kari was quite. Yolie was loud. Tai was a team player. Matt was a loner. Davis was spaztic. Ken was calm.

And yet they were best friends.

Huh…

**Piano**

Matt played the piano when he was sad.

Not that he would ever tell anyone that…

**Queen**

While in the digital world, Joe had watched Mimi grow from a spoiled princess to the regal queen he fell in love with.

**Rain**

Sora couldn't believe what she was doing. Slow dancing. In the pouring rain. With her best friend.

"Tai," she muttered into his chest, "I'm getting wet."

"I thought you loved thunder storms?"

Well, he had her there.

"But people are staring!" She wined.

She could feel the laughter vibrating behind his rib cage, drumming out a harmony to his heartbeat.

"That's just because they wish they could join us."

Sora sighed as he pulled her closer and they continued to dance to the beat of the rain drops.

"This is why I love you."

**Spork**

"But I don't get it, Cody. What is it?"

Cody let out an exasperated sigh. "A spork. A spoon with prongs on the end so you can eat solid things with it."

Armadillomon blinked his eyes up at him, trying to grasp this new concept. The he broke out into a smile.

"Oh! So it's like a spoon and a fork DNA digivolved!"

Cody sweatdropped. "Uh…Sure."

**Test**

"Kay, this one's for Izzy." Joe glanced at the study guide. "How can you tell your latitude in the northern hemisphere?"

"The altitude of Polaris, the north star." Izzy replied promptly.

"Right. Here's one for Matt. What gives a leaf its green color?"

"Chloroplast." He answered coolly.

"Correct. Tai's turn. What causes aneurisms?"

"A bursting blood vessel in the brain." Tai spun lazily on the desk chair he was seated in.

Joe grinned. "You, my friends, are going to ace you midterm."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"So…Pizza?"

"…Yeah, pizza sounds good."

**Unified**

They would stand strong. Forever.

**Vow**

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Davis snatched the knife away from his friend, eyes wide with horror and concern. Ken stared dully at his bleeding wrist.

"Because I deserve it." He replied monotonously.

"Do you really believe that?" Davis hissed.

An ironic smile graced the other boys face. "No one morns the wicked." He whispered.

Davis's eyes blazed. "Do you honestly think no one would morn you? That no one would miss you?" in one swift motion, he sliced open his palm and grabbed Ken's arm, right over the cut. Their blood mixed.

"_I'd_ miss you." Davis stared unflinchingly into Ken's confused eyes.

"How could I not miss my brother?"

**Why**

Izzy had spent countless hours on the simple question of 'why them?' Why was it them, of all people, that the digiworld had chosen? Wouldn't it have been wiser to pick people a little more…Stable?

The only thing he could think of was that, maybe…They had needed it the most.

**Xantha**

"Hay Matt…" Tai squinted at his text book. "What does this mean?"

Matt picked up the book and looked at the word indicated. _Xantha__._

"Search me." He said, handing the book back.

"Sora?" She too looked at the word.

"Not a clue."

"Cody?"

"You're asking the youngest?"

"Oh, right…Ken?"

"Never seen it before."

"Joe?"

"I don't think that's a real word, Tai."

"Oh." Tai sighed. "Looks like we need to use our secret weapon. Izzy, what does this word mean?"

Izzy picked up the book. He read the word. He read it again. Then he got very, very quiet.

"I…Have no idea."

Silence.

**Young**

Sora bit her lip as she watched the younger generation of digidestined pour over battle plans, arguing over the best way to combat this new enemy while still keeping Ken away from Daemon and Kari away from Dagomon. Yolei's glasses were sat crookedly on her face as she pointed at something on a map. Cody's fingers tapped a wild beat on the table. TK's hat had fallen off sometime earlier, and sat on the floor by his feet. Davis's hair was disheveled under his goggles, and there was a bandage on his cheek. Ken had deep dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Kari looked moments away from bursting into tears.

Sora turned to Tai. "They're too young for this."

Tai's eyes were sad. "I know. But they're the only ones who can."

**Zany**

She stared around at her friends, all of them on the floor in stiches laughing over something Davis had said.

She smiled.

They may be a bunch of insane crazies, but they were _her_ insane crazies.

b..d..b..d..b..d

And…Uhh…That's it.

Which was your favorite? I want to know.


End file.
